Vices
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Human transmutations are considered failures in general. But these 7 were failures in and of themselves in addition to being transmutations. They break free after Father locked them away... and discover they've been replaced. Envy/OC, Greed/OC, Wrath/OC
1. Characters

CHARACTER OVERVIEWS

_Desire_

**Physical Traits** Long light brown hair; tanned skin (as most Vices); blue eyes; buxom figure (similar to Lust though her dress reveals less cleavage); always wears white lipstick

**Ouroboros Location** Small of her back, above her... erm... derriere

**Personality Traits** Like Lust she is usually quiet, but around Voracity and Fury she is somewhat more outspoken; she has a sister relationship with Voracity and is viciously protective of her; she will often scold the other Vices if they do something that Arrogance has strictly forbidden, and because of this she shares a mutual rivalry with Invidia

**Strength(s)** Can influence and magnify other people's natural passions; her hair is a weapon though she doesn't usually use it

**Weakness(es)** Does not work on other Homunculi; the emotion often consumes her as well and can disable her **(A/N: Not to mention wicked split ends when she uses her hair... XD)**

**Human Name** Destiny

* * *

_Arrogance_

**Physical Traits** Mint green hair that falls to her shoulders; tanned skin (as most Vices); naturally red eyes; slightly more muscular than most females but not noticeable unless her arms aren't covered

**Ouroboros Location** Behind her left ear

**Personality Traits** Is typically calm but with an underlying danger to her attitude; extremely confident in herself; is also confident with her subordinates but considers them beneath her; is immediately enraged whenever someone implies that she cannot handle herself

**Strength(s)** Possesses incredible physical stamina; is more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than her followers

**Weakness(es)** Her strength can lead her to become overconfident and make mistakes; when touched by anyone using alchemy, her Philosopher's Stone becomes disrupted, crippling her

**Human Name** Arlene

* * *

_Voracity_

**Physical Traits** Very short silver hair; dark brown skin (much darker than the other Vices); green eyes with no pupils; stocky build (not as big as Gluttony but it's definitely noticeable); rather vertically challenged (like Ed! **Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN STAND ON A GRAIN OF RICE?**)

**Ouroboros Location** Across her lips (**A/N: Kinda makes her mouth looks like it was sewn on**)

**Personality Traits **Not very bright but she can identify and solve simple problems; has a sister relationship with Desire and tags along with her everywhere; is easily motivated by food

**Strength(s)** Like Gluttony she can eat almost anything, including people, but her preferred food is animals; when she jumps the ground shakes so hard it nearly cracks

**Weakness(es)** She is easily distracted if anyone mentions food or eating; her girth can be used against her, as if she falls down (or is pushed) it is difficult for her to get up again

**Human Name** Vera

* * *

_Fury_

**Physical Traits** Light blue hair usually in two ponytails; tanned skin (as most Vices); brown eyes; childlike appearance (**A/N: You'll find out why later**)

**Ouroboros Location** On the back of her right hand

**Personality Traits**Is usually harmless until provoked; was Laze's daughter in life and continues to call her Mom; considers Invidia a sister; is easily angered and will throw temper tantrums if she doesn't get her way; has a slight crush on Greed when she first meets him

**Strength(s) **When enraged she grows a pair of black wings and claws

**Weakness(es)** The wings and claws completely knock off her balance, making her clumsier

**Human Name** Faye

* * *

_Laze_

**Physical Traits** Silver hair in a loose ponytail; tanned skin (as most Vices); black eyes; fairly tall

**Ouroboros Location** On his right eyelid

**Personality Traits** Can often be found sleeping or relaxing; was Fury's father in life and still shares a bond with her; is usually quiet but can be outspoken if he wants to be

**Strength(s)** Can hypnotize an enemy into falling asleep; is able to convert some of the souls in his Philosopher's Stone into energy to heal himself or others

**Weakness(es)** Any break in focus will render his hypnotics useless; by using up some of the souls in his Stone, he drains some of his life energy

**Human Name** Landon

* * *

_Avarice_

**Physical Traits** Red hair styled into a bun; deeply tanned skin (more so than most Vices, almost looks African); violet eyes; glasses (interestingly enough the only Homunculus to wear them)

**Ouroboros Location** On her left ankle

**Personality Traits** Wishes to possess more wealth than anyone else; has slept around, trying to be the best lover; is often the butt and victim of Invidia's jokes or pranks; because she is not satisfied with being second best, she often comes to blows with Greed

**Strength(s)** Acts like a magnet whenever there are dead humans around, attracting their souls to her Philosopher's Stone

**Weakness(es)** She cannot absorb alchemists' souls because they cause cracks in her Stone; it is possible for her to over-absorb (as one would overeat), causing chest pains

**Human Name** Ava Rae **(I know, I know, really similar but the best I could come up with... XD...)**_Invidia_

* * *

**Physical Traits** Blonde hair usually in a side ponytail; pale skin (the only exception); green eyes; her height and weight varies depending upon who she's fighting

**Ouroboros Location** The side of her neck, hidden by her hair

**Personality Traits** Is basically a spitfire; will pick a fight with anyone if she thinks it will be entertaining; if she gets a chance to "kick the dog" (or in this case any human), she will take it; she frequently plays pranks on Avarice; she is jealous of everyone, and Envy is the only one she gives respect to because they are so similar

**Strengths** When fighting, she can transform into the person closest to her opponent; she then picks through that person's mind for information she can use to taunt and distract them

**Weakness(es)** After returning to her original form, her mind is flooded with separating the memories of others from her own and this typically results in her collapsing

**Human Name** Isadora

* * *

**Well... hmm. I'm not quite sure WHAT direction this is going to go in. As you can see all of the characters, referred to as the Vices ("Sins" was already taken! LOL but vices are _sort of_ the same thing) are female except for Laze (who was actually originally female but I decided to change because of a review that made sense so thanks you know who you are!). Why? Ummm... because I said so! That's why. XD And also I decided to include their human names for the heck of it. Youll learn more about their human forms later during... dun dun dun... CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT.**

**But anyway, I don't know why I decided to do this... *shrug* I was bored, home sick, it seemed like a good idea to fill my boredom. I was trying to write more of "I Want a Mom" or "A Sin Among Sins", and this is where my writer's block took me. Making 7 Homunculi who have similar traits to the Sins, but they aren't exactly like them. Besides, as we know, TOO MUCH similarity can cause friction. At some point I'll probably have Wrath and Fury screaming at each other, going "STOP BEING SO MUCH LIKE ME!" or Invidia pissing Envy off because she's trying to be like him.**

**I kind of wanted to put some emphasis on their weaknesses here. Yes, they all have kick-ass powers. BUT - and this is a big but - all of their powers have some sort of limitation, setback, or consequence for using them. I can't stand when OC's have these TOTALLY OMG AWESOME powers and they don't have ANY sort of weakness or anything. Yes, I can't really see much weakness where the original Sins are concerned... but these guys - err, girls and one dude - aren't them. They are FAILED Homunculi. In addition to their transmutation after they died, they all resisted it and thus ended up with more limits.**

**... Ok, Mary-Sue-hating-plus-explanation-of-Vices'-powers-and-limits rant is over now.**

**Hope you like! Please tell me what you think and if I should post the first chappie soon! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**WOWEE. Sorry it's been so long, but hey. I got on an FMA kick, finally... most of my FMA stories should be getting an update, so for you "I Want a Mom" and "The Quickest Way to a Man's Heart" fans, get ready... get set... and hopefully soon, GO!**

**... Oh yeah. And I don't own any of the Sins. I just own the Vices. (Which is a little bit redundant to say... XD)**

* * *

_Chink._ "I hate this." _Chink._ "How long has it been?" _Chink._ "Oh, who the hell am I kidding?" _Chink._ "We're never getting out of here."

A hand shot out and grabbed the fingers that were currently ripping apart their own necklace and tossing the beads at the alchemy-infused glass door. It was a warning, telling the other to knock it off. "Stop complaining, Invidia. You aren't the only one who feels trapped."

"Well you're not even doing anything about it, Arrogance!" The one now known as Invidia kicked at the door, to no avail. They all knew it was useless trying to get out. They'd tried before. None of their powers stood a chance against something that had been strengthened by alchemy - nothing could break alchemy but alchemy. "Don't you want to get out? I'm sick of being caged up like some fucking human!"

At this point the youngest of them began to cry. "_I wanna see the sun again_!" she shrieked, holding tightly to her father.

"It's alright, Fury," the parent whispered to his child, lifting her up into the safe haven of his arms. "He'll let us out eventually."

"'Eventually' isn't soon enough, Laze," another voice scoffed from the darkness. "Invidia's right, and it's rare that she and I agree. I wanna get out of here. Think of what all could be out there... just imagine! It's all just waiting for someone to take it. And I want to be that someone. Money... status... ah, _men_."

"Don't even get me started on men," the curviest of the bunch remarked in a disgusted manner. "For God's sake, you make them feel fiery passion _one_ time and they want you to have their baby."

"Every other Homunculus besides us is infertile, Desire," Arrogance commented as Invidia proceeded to keep kicking the door.

"Who said I was talking about Homunculi? My powers only work on humans. I've had a couple mortals who've asked me, quite forwardly, to bear their son. Assholes."

"Desire," came a whining, high-pitched voice. A chubby hand was extended and pulled on the side of Desire's gown. "I'm _hungryyyyyy_."

"Father will come with food soon," Desire sighed. "Tough it out till then, Voracity."

Voracity whimpered and held her already enlarged stomach but shrank back to cradling against the wall.

"I'm so sick of it!" Delivering one last kick to the door, Invidia stumbled back, breathing hard. Energy half spent, she turned to Fury. "This is all _your_ fault! If you hadn't gone all batshit insane on everyone out there..."

"Invidia, don't blame Fury," Laze defended. "She couldn't help it..."

"No, let me finish!" Invidia reached over and pulled up a lock of the child Homunculus's hair. "If you hadn't gone cuckoo out there then Father would have let us stay! He wouldn't have locked us up and thrown away the key! _It's all your fucking fault_!"

With that, Invidia's rant was over and she resumed pounding on the door as if hoping to go Super Homunculus any minute and break through it. A single tear fell from her eye, and everyone knew that when Invidia cried, that meant the situation held little to no hope because she _never_ cried. "It's useless... I want to get out... I'm jealous of everyone on the other side of this stupid door... they're free and we're not..."

Everything was quiet for a minute, and then Fury spoke up. She didn't fire a retaliation back at Invidia, mostly because right now she saw the older girl's point. "I don't remember what the sky looks like, Dad."

Laze held his daughter closer to him. "Neither do I."

"Seriously, we _have_ to get out," Avarice sighed, pulling Invidia back from the door. "I can't stand this anymore. Anybody got any ideas?"

Hey, look." Invidia had her face pressed up against the glass door. "There's a couple of Homunculi! And one of 'em's a kid!"

Laze glanced down at the child in his arms. "Another child Homunculus...?" he commented under his breath.

The kid had long, wild dark hair that covered one of his lavender eyes. He wore a dark blue uniform, scant over his tiny body. The other had spiked green-ish black hair, as well as lavender eyes. His uniform was nearly identical to the child's, though his was purple and he wore a skort in place of shorts. They appeared to be talking to each other.

"Do you think you can transform?" Avarice said excitedly, tugging on Invidia's arm. "Can you tell who's closest to him?"

"Yeah..." Invidia scoffed, but there was a dastardly smirk spreading across her face. "His _mom_."

"Transform, Invidia," Arrogance ordered. "Maybe we can get out of this hellhole."

"Got it." A bright flash passed over Invidia's body, and her apperance completely changed. Now she was in the form of a woman with long black hair and dark eyes, wearing a black spaghetti-strapped dress that was bunched on the floor. Her Ouroboros mark had switched to her collarbone, near her neck, and she wore black lipstick. "Huh." Her voice had changed as well, to a slight motherly tone with a hint of danger. "Not as pretty as my normal form, but I'll roll with it."

"Call him over," Arrogance commanded. "Get us out of this place, Invidia. I'm counting on you."

"Right." Invidia banged on the glass door, extracting the information of the boy's name from this woman's memory. "Wrath!" she cried, sounding grief-stricken. "Wrath, please help me!"

The kid looked over, as did the older Homunculus with him. "Mommy!" he screamed, running over to the door.

The other Homunculus walked over calmly, raising an eyebrow. "Sloth? How the hell did you get in there?" he asked in a slightly feminine, raspy voice.

The kid, Wrath, began slamming his hands against the glass. "Mommy! Mommy, how did you get in there?"

"I wandered off and got trapped in here!" She knelt down to Wrath's height and began to sob desperately. "Please get me out, Wrath! Please help me, darling!"

The green-haired one looked unimpressed. "If you're trapped, who are the others in there with you?"

"Oh, I have no idea!" Invidia reached her hand out, as if grabbing for the dark-haired boy's hand. "They wanted to hurt me, Wrathy! Please get me out of here!"

"Don't worry, Mommy! I'll get you out!" Wrath pressed his hands to the glass, tears in his eyes. "Mommy! Mommy!"

There was a flash of blue light, and all at once the glass that had separated the Vices from the rest of the world vanished. It was gone, and they were free. They all just looked at each other for a few seconds, asking each other if it was really true.

Immediately, the younger Homunculus, obviously Wrath, ran to hug Invidia, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mommy, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Sorry, kid." Invidia flung the child off, hitting a wall, before phasing back to her original form. "I'm nobody's mommy. Come on, gang!"

And it was safe to say that all hell broke loose then.

**DUN DUN... DUNNNNNNN. Wonder what'll happen next...? HMMMMM... *speculates***

**But anyway... as to why the emphasis is placed around Envy, Greed, and Wrath... well, they're my faves. But don't worry! There will definitely be interaction between all of the others. Might even be a little something developing between Sloth and Laze and... HOENHEIM? SINCE WHEN DID I DECIDE TO INCLUDE HIM? GAH I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!**

**... Well, I can't reveal much. But let's just say that next chapter, the Sins will meet their makers. AKA, the Vices. YES, technically the Vices had a hand in creating the Sins... because they were failures, they were examples of what went wrong. Their flaws were studied so that what went wrong the first time didn't go wrong the second time.**

**BY DA WAY. I've been studying up on the 7 Deadly Sins (as in the actual sins in religions) and... um. I was reading about how in purgatory, the envious had their eyelids sewn shut and had to walk around like that until they had paid the debt of being sinful. So I was trying to write something based on that, for the earliest days of Envy's transmutation. Anybody who would be interested in reading that? :D**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed~**

**IF YOU READ OR FAVORITE OR ALERT OR ANYTHING, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW... AND UM... I'LL GET WRATH TO HUG YOU OR SOMETHING. Cuz c'mon, WHO doesn't love this kid?**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! ^^  
**


End file.
